


Sharing is caring

by lamponatable



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bondage, Choking, M/M, Nature Is Beautiful, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Random rebel, Threesome - M/M/M, Warthog sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamponatable/pseuds/lamponatable
Summary: Felix takes a trip to the Chorusan jungle to meet Locus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Set somewhere during S11, trying to nail how Felix thinks his presence is a present.

Everything was perfect. The sim troopers’ relocation went smoothly. Locus had played his part like a pro: the idiots suspected nothing, and Agent Washington would not find anything to reinforce his suspicions. Aaand he’d this baby all loaded up for a pleasurable road trip. Felix winked -with a helmet on- towards a soldier sitting on the driver’s seat. Can’t complain about the company either.

If only the trip wasn’t so dull, Felix leaned back in his seat and watched the passing jungle scenery. At least the driver was easy to amuse with pointless chit-chat. Something about his deceased family, poor guy.

Near their destination Felix laid a hand to the driver’s tight to whisper consoling words, simultaneously cutting off a small bag with his knife. It went stumbling downhill and landed next to their tire track. Perfect again.

“Hey, I saw something fall, but we’re pretty close, so let’s check it out later, okay?” 

Following the marker in his map, Felix then guided them to a cliffside near the edge of New Republic’s territory, far away from other Rebel patrols.

The instant their warthog stopped, his trained eyes scanned for a familiar flicker amongst the jungle. Loud birds swooped between the trees as the morning sun lazily crept up and drew shadows against a cliff rising on the opposite side. A small waterfall fell down it, snaked between some rocks, and fell over another steep cliff. Walking over to the edge revealed that the fall was ridiculously long. Locus had chosen a beautiful place for their meeting.

Why?

Fuck, had he missed an anniversary or something?

Reasoning by the fact that the place was covered by natural barriers on each side, it was probably safety. Locus never bothered with pretty things, the happy exception being him. Speaking of which…

He removed his helmet, stopping in surprise when he felt a breeze of cool air roll in from the lowland before him. It was fresher than what he had breathed for months on this mission which often took him underground or to stuffy box-canyons.

“I think the package we dropped contains our food,” The rebel said while rummaging through their stuff.

“Well, that just sucks, I’d prefer not to starve. Can you go look for it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Felix answered with a disinterested wave, and the rebel disappeared into the jungle they had come from. He half-hoped the place wasn’t easy to get lost in, spending so much time seducing and caring for this particular victim meant that the fucker owed him at this point, really.

Where the fuck was he then? Locus never made him wait. Few steps along the clearing’s edges revealed nothing. Sure, using the radio was a possibility but-he picked up a rock- there were better ways to unleash frustration.

Locus liked high-ground spots with a full of view of the area. Not too much foliage that could get in the way should he make a quick escape, near something loud enough to cover his footsteps -as if anyone could hear them amongst the ambience of the jungle. Felix aimed the pebble over a little rock sticking out of the cliffside, left from the waterfall; it hit Locus’ chestpiece with a clink. A chuckle escaped him as the active camo dropped.

“You brought company,” Locus stated like nothing had happened, typical.

Deciding to ignore the unsaid question, Felix stomped in front of the rock. The height difference riled up his nerves, all he fucking wanted was to press himself against Locus and his brick wall of a body, and that moment just kept getting delayed. Sometimes Locus could be frustrating with his mind shattered to thousand tiny pieces.

“I missed you too,” He remarked, not bothering to fix the agitation out. “Now, get down so we can talk. After all, it’s a rare opportunity we get to have a peaceful chat in _private_ , wouldn’t want to ruin it with either one of us slipping.”

“We talk almost every night, Felix.”

“It’s not the same; all we talk about is the fucking mission or the freelancer, you never wanna talk about the fun shit. I want to kiss and touch”-and fuck-”you. Come on Locs, get down. I think we both could use some loosening up. It has been rather busy lately, don’t you think?” Felix started a nonchalant act about removing some upper body armor, maybe the asshole could get a hint.

“Why did you bring him?”

Puppy eyes stopped working against Locus years ago; it was a habit at this point. “I wanted to share something I found with my partner, of course. Actually, he’s just a substitute, y’know, before we get the real thing. Found him on a hospital bed, but he’s fiine now. Get it? A natural blond, really your type.”

“If he manages to contact Kimball, we will lose-“

An annoyed shriek escaped Felix, definitely not liking where this was going. “Relax, it’s not like he’s going to leave this place alive with both of us here. Or at least, me here. I really wonder how you’re going to restrain or shoot him from up there if he somehow makes it into the jungle.”

A smirk just for show, he spun the keys of the jeep around his finger to say: look I’m not getting careless.

“Felix, he’s a threat to the mission nonetheless.”

“Fuck you! We haven’t had a peaceful moment like this in months and you take me to a place like this and that’s all you got to say?”

Locus stayed silent after that, which was so fucking annoying. Somehow also fortunate, because twigs snapped behind him and the rebel emerged from the jungle soon after. With the food bag, thank god.

Face gone blank as if he had been just looking around, Felix turned to walk back to the jeep, raising one hand idly to brush his hair. Behind his back however, he signed Locus not to shoot. The signal ended with a middle finger to get his point thoroughly across.

“Felix, was someone here? I thought I heard talking.“

“Oh? Maybe you should check your hearing.” Because it was pretty damn good if he heard them from that distance. Felix hopped onto the jeep’s hood and yawed, his helmet got thrown over its windshield. Locus’ reaction had killed his mood, what a douche. He sneered back towards the waterfall; there was no sign of his partner anymore. Unfortunately for Locus, he wasn't above abusing some… _weak points._

Firstly: Locus wasn’t going to leave before they had discussed strategic next moves, et cetera… Have to call the prick called command later tonight.

Secondly: Locus had a little crush (obsession) on the Freelancer. Never could pull this off without tugging that string.

Thirdly: Locus hasn’t got laid in months. Everyone, including their own crewmembers were scared shitless of him and it was impossible to imagine Locus approaching anyone, the guy wasn’t much of a flirt.

“Right.” The rebel’s visor flickered between his stretching and their still packed equipment. “I’m just going to-“

“Nope, I’ve a better idea,” Felix cooed and tapped on the hood, “Right here, right now. Come here.”

“Shouldn’t we go through our mission-“

“No. You see, I didn’t actually bring you here to assist me on a fucking scouting mission; I can do that shit on my own. I brought you here, ‘cause here,” Felix made wild gestures to the air, “we can be as loud as we want. No one will hear or interrupt us. The war is unpredictable, so what if we snatch a day for ourselves? You need to make most of the time you got.”

Stripped from hesitation, the rebel took confident steps towards where Felix was grinning with his legs open. When the man settled between them, Felix’ hands sprung up to remove the blocking helmet.

The guy wasn’t a picture perfect replica. The shade of the hair and the tone of the voice were almost there. The eyes weren’t as blue as Washington’s either, nor were they as icy, devoid of life and utterly boring. Pretty regular face too, kinda fitting for a pathetic soldier like him, except for those boyish dimples. Knowing Locus’ type, this was nearest he could find without ruining his own fun.

Also, the guy was really, really good at taking orders.

“Climb up and kiss me,” Felix commanded.

The rebel obeyed instantly. A gentle hand rose to caress Felix’ cheek and he leaned into it, crossing his own arms behind the other’s neck as a response. It was these long, innocent, and a bit of teasing kisses that he was probably going to remember about this man, if anything.

“You’re an amazing kisser Felix,” the rebel breathed when they parted for air. Felix shivered, drowning a pleased purr to the next kiss as he lowered both of them entirely onto the windshield. Blond hair was soft to touch and he kept lovingly tugging it to earn pleased hums. The kisses turned more passionate, and finally Felix could demand his way into the other’s mouth.

The rebel kept murmuring more praises, even if Felix tried to choke them out with more kisses. Every single heated compliment was true and earned, they made his grip tighter, his blood run hot, every inch of him shudder. The lips moved over to his jaw, neck and whispered all kinds of mushy things: how beautiful his eyes were, how he loved to hold Felix like this, how badly he wanted to suck him off.

Fuck, he felt constrained. The burning got trapped under the suit, yet he hungered for the contact too much to strip. It would be fun to just keep on making out in the morning sun, to bask under the attention and affection, to let the other worship him the whole day with his mouth.

Unfortunately, he came here with a mission. And that mission didn’t involve something so innocent a grabby hand squeezing his ass reminded.

“Take off your armor.” Locus will love the man’s scarred skin.

“Yes, sir.”

Ever impatient, Felix forgot about the whole command the second it was said. He kissed the man again, making their hands a tangled mess, and stripping awkward due constant interruptions. The kisses became all Felix, his domination and teeth, all about control. When the rebel tried to pull his lips away, Felix latched to his neck. When he tried to untangle himself, well, Felix wrapped his slender legs around other’s waist.

He did his best to keep the man put, but had to release his death grip with a sigh after the fifth time his name was called. The rebel almost fell onto his ass as he stumbled backwards off the hood.

Felix rose to his elbows to grin at the messy appearance: face red, lips red, and hair all tussled up. Judging from the other’s expression, he looked no better. Scratch that, he always looked better than everyone.

A pause where both of them just caught their breath. The rebel swiped his lips.

“Ah, did you bite me? Such a devil.”

Snorting, Felix just shrugged. “Even if I can’t deny it, get the lube, rope and the blindfold; you need to get tied up for insulting your superior.”

With a chuckle the man started walking towards their bags while pulling off his armor. As great as it would be to watch the hunk strip, now nothing was stopping Felix from getting naked as well.

After throwing all the armor pieces over the windshield into the jeep, a quick glance revealed that the other was still struggling with the armor. Sighting, Felix peeled his undersuit down to his hips and stashed a knife sheath to a loose sleeve. Despite its dirty surface, the windshield turned out comfortable enough to lean against.

Tropical air stuck to his skin, it was kinda nice to peer at the sky and feel the breeze. Some weird bird made noises before jumping to flight. In the future, his villa will rest in a place like this, along with a butler to bring him fruit snacks. Maybe a pool to cool him down.

The sun was getting intense. And really made the tent in his crotch stand out with the shadow. 

He reached down to roughly grab himself. Modesty and decency didn’t have a place here; this was a show meant for Locus after all. Letting out a hum, he rubbed his palm over the bulge. The thick material turned every caressing motion into a tease, not enough to give him the satisfaction, but made his cock twitch all the same.

The rebel returned buck naked like ordered, eyeing Felix up and down as he set the desired items next to him. But instead of addressing them, Felix brought both hands down to stroke his covered erection, exaggerating his groans and sighs, once or twice bucking into them and hitching his breath.

At some point during the massage he must have closed his eyes, because he opened them to a feeling of a mouth: his audience had climbed onto the hood too, currently kissing and licking the bulge, lathering it with spit. Their eyes met and a smug smile spread over the rebel’s face as he dipped his head lower.

“Fuck-” Felix breathed as teeth gently scraped the fabric. Fuck this guy for knowing what turned him on and being so smug about it. At least he will get his payback. The next kiss landed just above his fly, making him curl his toes.

Before his intoxicated mind could forget about the brilliant masterplan, he somehow managed to give instructions through gritted teeth to end the torture. Without a word the rebel obeyed, turned him his back and offered his hand to be tied –while hiding a self-satisfied smile. Douche.

Cleaning the drool dripping from his mouth’s corner came first, then Felix picked up the rope and set to work with familiar movements. The silk knot had to last the whole day, it couldn’t be rushed, no matter how his aching cock protested. All he could offer it was a few lazy strokes to keep it going before biting his lip and continuing with the task. 

The man’s skin was warm and Felix took a minute to appreciate it as a distraction while tying the blindfold on. Kissing the neck resulted in small curses from his prey. The dampness of the jungle mixed with salty sweat tasted on his tongue.

“Felix. Fuck- Come on, come on now, oh god. Please. Hurry up.”

“You’re so needy. I was thinking about going slow today. I do like your tone, tho.”

“Felix, it feels good.”

“What feels good?” Felix intrigued, leaning in close to whisper it.

“You taking me all this way to fuck me. And then tying me up.”

“Thank me later. We haven’t even got to the good part. You are going to be in the limelight tonight.”

“Huh?”

Felix smiled by himself. The instant the blindfold had covered the rebel’s eyes, a flicker had started approaching the warthog. As soon as it was secured tight, Locus uncloaked next to them.

“Hey there, care to join? We got an opening right about here.” Felix flirted as the man in front of him went rigid.

The answer he got was an inaudible growl, Locus was probably too engulfed by his “human” emotions to fucking function. Anyway, Felix agreed that a release was long due, his tights felt tense and ached, every motion reminded him of the arousal there.

“Remove your helmet, then climb up. And you,” Felix addressed the tied up rebel, “turn around and follow me.”

Felix scooted further up, leaving the very confused victim to blindly obey him. There wasn’t much room, so he had to perch on a bar attached to warthog’s windshield. Couldn’t complain, great view, especially after the blond found his leg and followed it up to his crotch.

“Greedy. Wait for my partner.” Who was taking his sweet time glaring at him, now without a helmet. “Um hello, what are you waiting for? Climb the fuck on. Lube’s on the left. He’s clean.”

Locus’ gaze dropped from him to the rebel, whose ragged, warm breathing against his cock caused a need to squirm.

“Fine.”

Felix rolled his eyes at that, but bit back the remark as Locus finally climbed up without a codpiece, deliciously hard. Locus waited no time to unzip and pour a generous amount of lube onto himself. The drool returned as Felix got to watch those slick fingers stroke up and down Locus’ length until it was wet enough to drip.

“What’s going on? What do you mean by partner?” A weak voice made him drop his eyes to the rebel, only to switch them back to Locus’.

“This is a surprise from me, just for you,” Felix purred. Locus simply nodded and leaned over the rebel. Felix couldn’t help but to laugh at how mesmerized he was by the hair. Deep down, maybe, he was worried about the obsession which made Locus’ focus dart away from him and drop down to the blond hair, but at least this would help him get it over with.

“He’s big,” the rebel whimpered as Locus grabbed his ass cheeks and grinded a lubed shaft between them, once sinking a finger in. “Feels good. More. Please.”

How helpless and unaware one could be? Looking at the blond getting pushed down by his partner set a pleasant fire to Felix’ gut.

Grinning, Felix pulled the rebel closer, hissing when he was finally covered by wet heat. Immediately a tongue set to work, twirling over the head and underside, before sinking properly down to swallow around him. The stimulation was overwhelming after a long wait, yet he restrained himself to keep a calm pace and didn’t rush the rebel.

Until Locus entered, causing a distressed whine vibrate his cock.

His partner wasn’t a gentle lover, Locus’ thrusts rocked the whole man, never giving any time to adjust or protest. It was merciless usage. The motions carried over to Felix’ dick as the hot mouth was forced to bob around it. The rebel still tried his best to slurp and lick him, but occasionally one extra deep thrust would make him swallow too much and gag.

Locus kept silent besides the wet slaps and occasional huffing. The interesting bits were the details: knit brows, flush on the cheeks, flexing neck muscles and oddly dazed eyes.

Tightening his grip on the soft hair, Felix directed the rebel to take him fully in until he gagged audibly. Locus’ attention snapped to the blowjob. The lust in those eyes left no doubt what he wanted more of.

Felix chuckled and repeated the motion, causing the rebel to trash hard this time. Immediately Locus looked like he was million miles away, it was fascinating to study how each chocked noise affected him. How they would make his whole body twitch and mouth fall slightly open in awe. The rebel struggled to get away and he was granted a breather, only for a second before he was back around Felix’ throbbing cock. He was sure the man was crying.

The jungle’s ambience drowned behind the noise of him smacking the rebel all the way to his balls, once stilling him there just to see the struggle again. He felt in control, powerful, as both men in front of him fulfilled his fantasy. It felt so good he failed to register the increasingly louder gasps escaping his own lips.

And then Locus’ eyes were focused on him and Felix had to look away. He couldn’t face Locus as he came undone, lost his composure and came deep into the rebel’s throat. A drop of drool dripped on his trembling leg. Some cum smudged onto the lips when he pulled out, not that the rebel minded. Both of them were busy trying to breathe again. 

He took a few seconds to collect himself before daring a glance at Locus again, who had instead switched back to staring at the panting mess beneath him. With his partner gone, Locus pushed the rebel’s whole body against the windshield, covering it like a possessive lover.

Letting Locus unleash whatever fantasies he had about the Freelancer, Felix spread the cum over rebel’s swollen lips in immense satisfaction before dropping down to the driver’s seat. The afterglow buzzing in his head made him relax into it with a thump.

One look at the still fucking pair confirmed how much of a genius he was. Above him was the delicate body of a young man getting ravished by his partner’s cock. Getting a view of Locus fucking someone against glass was breathtaking. The rebel’s flushed body ground against the glass, his dripping cock leaving a trail of pre-cum onto it.

Suddenly a large hand reached down to stroke it, and Felix had to raise a brow. Locus being considerate was new.

However, the sounds the maneuver caused were something obscene: moans mixed with begging and keening. Locus picked up pace and the blond screamed. Felix could see him shaking under Locus, pitifully clinging to the windshield as he came on it, adding to the rest of the dirt and sweat.

Locus removed his hand, yet continued fucking the now trembling rebel, whose moans turned into startled cries. The first pain filled “stop” went unnoticed. The second one earned something that elicited a scream. The third was just a sob. The rest became a mess of whines and groans of “Please stop it. No-.” At some point he even called for Felix’ help.

His partner’s steady rhythm faltered. Locus came with shaky breaths, sighing and buried all the way, and slumping over before even taking his cock out. Felix rose to stand on the seat to observe how spent he was: drops of sweat rolled off Locus’ forehead as he leaned down panting.

The ashamed look was hilarious. Felix extended his hand to caress a sweaty cheek. Like awaken from a daze, Locus scrambled off the warthog refusing to make eye contact, his cock left the abused ass with an obscene wet pull and a track of cum.

“Felix?” The man lying on the windshield called over his snickering.

“What? Oh right. Yeah, here I am. Let’s get you down. Look at you, filthier than my bunk.” The naked damp skin had collected dust and sand from being smothered against the car. Cum mixed with lube dripped down his chest and tights. A weird, dark oil stain covered his left side.

“What you and your friend just did exceeds your bunk’s filth. You could’ve warned me. Shit, my ass hurts. I’m not doing this again, fuck you.”

“Maybe, but it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“… I knew I heard you talk with someone,” the rebel said as he was helped off the hood onto the grass. Oh, there was a bite mark on his shoulder.

“Yeah, you were right.”

“Do I know him?”

“You may have heard of him.” Felix felt a warm rumble rising from his cold heart. “Do you want to see who fucked you sore?”

Felix must have slipped because the rebel took a noticeable time to answer. Was it his tone?

“Yes?”

Knowing full well that this was going to be the last kiss the blond would ever want from him, Felix put all in. The tongue, the bite, the heat, finished off by an innocent peck. He backed away after taking the victim’s breath and blindfold away.

“Moron meet Locus, Locus meet moron.” He made sure he got a good view on the rebel’s face. Under the blindfold were wet cheeks and puffed out eyes, which blinked several times before the realization set in.

“Oh man, you should see yourself like:” Felix mimicked the wide eyed look the other had -oh the joy of being without a helmet. No friendly greetings were exchanged. Just pure terror on the rebel’s part. Locus looked like anywhere was a better place than this and started walking god knows where-ever. 

“Hey. Where are you going? I know he doesn’t look like exactly like our _dear_ Agent but-“

“Felix? What the fuck is happening Why the fuck are you with him? Why did you let him-? Felix!”

“Oh, shhh…” The blindfold made a handy gag too. For his credit, the rebel resisted admirably, once almost snapping a finger off. Cute. The relentless struggling continued with kicks, only stopping when Felix put a knife against the pale throat. Soon he had the other tied to the front of the Warthog.

The mask? Felix just let it slide; staring at his newest victim like a predator he knew he was. It was relaxing to be the best and have proof of it.

“Good. I’m gonna grab something to eat. You want anything, Locus?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts on Felix’ character? Did I manage to capture his massive boner for himself?  
> My first published smut, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
